Echoed Voice
by Unexchangeable
Summary: As an orphan, Kazuhiro grew attached to his surroundings. Ever since his former tutor paid for him to go to Ouran, his life was never the same. Tamaki x OC. Yaoi / Shounen Ai. Rated T for now. Revised version of, "Voice" on BellsOfTheSeer.
1. An Encounter Directed By Kiyokonee!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it. This is a fanfiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events following this introduction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will. This was not made to have anything gained monetarily, but just to recieve feedback on my writing abilities, and improove based on your opinions of my work. I do not own any of these characters, excluding my OC's (origional characters). If you have read/watched the manga/anime, then you will know which characters are mine and which aren't.**

**Warning:**** This is a shounen ai / yaoi fanfiction, meaning there is romantic relationships (and a bit more-to-come) between two adolescent boys included. If this offends you in any way, or you do not want to read this, then I suggest that you stop reading now.**

**With the usual disclaimers and warnings out of the way, we can get to the slightly-less-than-a-pain-in-the-ass part. This is a revised version of this fanfiction, posted on a different account. If you would like to see the older version of this, a link will be included on the bottom of the page. Now, just to get it out of the way: there will be more than just boys kissing, in the future of this story. Yup. If you've been looking for a quick romance story, this isn't the place to look. I plan on making these more of these chapters, and longer ones, making more sense, with possible sex, and of course, less blushing. (I seem to make these guys blush a bit too much, re-reading this.) I've done a bit of research, and I've found that in Japan, school begins in Spring. Who knew? I'm not very familiar with how they do things in school in Japan, so I decided that I will just go by how my middle school does things. There are eight learning periods in a day, two periods of electives, a lunch period (we have the option of eating outside), locker period, and advisory two days a week. So, on to the slightly-less-worse peice of crap that I call a fanfiction. Keep in mind that I don't have spell-check on my computer, so a lot may be spelled wrong. Enjoy what you can. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoed Voice<strong>

Chapter One

_An Encounter Directed by Kiyoko-nee!_

* * *

><p>The wind stirred, causing black strands of hair to fall over in front of bright green eyes. A cool breeze followed, giving Kazuhiro's pale skin a relieving sensation. He had been laying down beneath a large cherry blossom tree, hiding in the shade of the branches and falling petals in the unusually warm Spring day. He was beginning to sweat, limply fanning himself with a peice of scrap paper retrieved from one of his binders.<p>

He decided to go outside for the lunch period on the first day, he wasn't used to being in a crowded room filled with a bunch of obnoxious rich kids that gossiped about almost everyone all the time. Kazuhiro wanted to be back at home, quietly studying with his homeschool teacher in the pleasently air conditioned office of her home.

He didn't belong at this school.

He was a commoner.

He wasn't rich.

He was different, alone, an orphan.

While all of these kids had been sent here by their rich families, Kazuhiro had been sent here by his rich _teacher_, who insisted he come to this school. As before mentioned, he had a homeschool teacher. Not because he couldn't go to public school, or because he was stupid, but it was because he was intelligent. Different, huh?

For almost all of his educatonal life, Kazuhiro had been at the top of his class. Passed the city-wide tests with flying colors. Exceeded the the teacher's expectations for the school's curriculums. Straight A's on his report card. Some of his teachers had considered the small boy an ideal student, although Kazuhiro hated it when he was told that.

When it came down to his last year of middle school, the orphanage in which he had lived in decided that he would be homeschool, from a free program that lasted a year. When the year passed, he had exceeded even the homeschool teacher's expectations. She decided, considering she was inrolling her own child to this school, that she would pay for Kazuhiro to go.

Though, being as stubborn as he was, Kazuhiro protested, she insisted he attended, with the exception that Kazuhiro was to live with them as well. Somehow, she had convinced him, and here he was.

Sighing, the short boy closed his eyes, hoping to take a quick nap before the bell would ring. As he began to dose off, a familiar voice had sounded and he had regretted ever sitting down. "Kazu-chan's so lazy. He needs to do something other than sleep. Maybe find a boyfr-"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kazuhiro quickly shouted before she could finish her sentence. Kiyoko Takaki, the daughter of his former homeschool teacher, now his caretaker, was enjoying teasing him as she always had. Kazuhiro sat up, trying to hide his blush with his wind-stirred bangs. "Don't finish that sentence. Here, of all places.

She giggled at his response. The blonde had always found an interest in teasing his since he met. She found that using his own sexuality against him to be the most intertaining. "I was just kidding around." She finished up her round of giggles as Kazuhiro felt around the ground for his glasses. When he found them, he slipped them on and sighed.

"I know that, but these people wouldn't really appreciate that I'm... You know." He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, as if hugging. "It's the first day, and I don't want a reputation about being the school... 'fag...'" He whispered the last part, with a shy squirm.

Kiyoko sighed. "The kids here aren't really as judgemental as you think. Have you seen Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai? The girls here love it. If they found out, they'd probably go nuts over you and some other guy."

"I don't wanna be laughed at, I don't wanna people 'going nuts over me and some other guy,' I just wanna be like any other kid here."

"Why not? Almost everyone here wants to be as popular as the host club. You could get some of the stuff that you love to see Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai do to eachother, and a little more..." She smirked.

"No."

"No's not an option, Kazu-chan." She grabbed him by his arm and began dragging him towards the building. "Stop resisting, people are staring and lunch period's almost over. It'll take maybe ten minutes to get there, we should have enough time."

"What are you talking about? Let me go, I don't wanna know what you're doing!"

"I'm taking you somewhere. Stop resisting, or I'll tell people about your little secret." She smirked, finished her sentence.

"N-No! I don't wanna go, and don't tell anyone, or I swear to god I'll..."

"You'll what? No's not an option, Kazu-chan."

* * *

><p>"H-Happy now?" Kazuhiro hurriedly questioned. "What're we doing here anyway?" He took a few seconds to look around. They were in the halls of Ouran that were tinted pink from the lights of the chandeleirs overhead, outside of a room labeled "Music Room 3."<p>

Kiyoko had had a pleased smiled on her face through almost the whole trip there. "You'll find out soon enough, come on, they should be treating guests today." Pushing open the large, detailed doors, the automatic-ventilation system stirred rose petals from the ground towards their direction. Inside, there were girls seated every where, and the only males visable were, without a doubt...

The Host Club.

They were often described as attention hogs by the men at this school, but by the women, they seemed simply perfect. They exclaimed how properly they had been treated when the Host Club dealt with them, how they would always point out how beautiful they were, or how they couldn't resist them. Of course, he knew that was a bunch of crap. Simply an act, maybe for attention as others had thought, but Kazuhiro knew they weren't truthfully in love with every girl that walked in and out of these doors.

The doors that Kazuhiro stood at. The doors Kiyoko opened. The doors Kiyoko pushed him into.

As he was forcefully shoved into the doors, he could feel each individual stare of every person burning into his skin. He blushed, obviously being noticed by almost everyone. _Damnit... _Kazuhiro mentally cursed. _Kiyoko-nee messed everything up again..._ The small figure had squirmed uncomfortably under the stares, but he heard a few squeels throughout the room. I snapped out of my embarrassed daze when the tall figure of a blonde male approached me.

"May I help you?" The words rolled from his mouth magnificantly. He spoke with a tone of care in his mellow, assuring voice. A princely, sweet smile tugged at his lips and his blue-violet eyes shone with a hint of concern.

"N-N... I-I..." Kazuhiro studdered, fed up with the appearance of the oh-so-handsome blonde in front of him. Tamaki chuckled and Kazuhiro looked up.

"It's fine, you don't need to worry. We don't get many homosexual guests, but it's a pleasure to have a new guest to visit us."

"N-No! I-I-It's not like that! J-Just... I-I..."

"I think that Kazuhiro would like to designate a host." Kiyoko sung hapilly, an evi grin on her face. That damn... And since when did she use "Kazuhiro" when referring to me? It was always Kazu-chan, or when he helped her study, Kazu-chan-senpai-though he never understood the "senpai" part.

A few squeels let out through the room. Was Kiyoko right? Would girls really go crazy over that fact that he was gay? Tamaki wrapped his right arm around Kazuhiro's waist, pulling him closer. "Welcome... We'll treat you like a prince here." Tamaki took hold of his chin, tilting it upward as he leaned down-which was a great distance, Kazuhiro was only about half a foot above his waist-and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

By then, the whole room was full-out gushing and squeeling at them. Kazuhiro's heart was pounding so load that he was afraid that others could hear it. He didn't want to be there right now. He was too embarassed.

Finally, he was sick of it. He didn't like being stared at, having other people practically _encouraging _him to admit his secret. He pushed Tamaki away roughly, running in the other direction with hot tears streaming down his burning face. _I won't let _any _of them play with my feelings!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I changed the ending. He's not as rough, and you get to hear his toughts at the end! I did this for you people.<strong>

**FEEL SPECIAL.**

**Anyway, I have a question for you guys, or for anyone who bothers to read this little bottom part. Which would you prefer, short chapters like this one posted more often, or longer chapters posted not as often. Majority wins. :D Anyway, comments, corrections, insults, criticism, all is welcome. =**

**Rewritten from:  
>.nets/7575626/1/bVoice_b**


	2. Explanations, Recieved!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it. This is a fanfiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events following this introduction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will. This was not made to have anything gained monetarily, but just to recieve feedback on my writing abilities, and improove based on your opinions of my work. I do not own any of these characters, excluding my OC's (origional characters). If you have read/watched the manga/anime, then you will know which characters are mine and which aren't.**

**Warning:**** This is a shounen ai / yaoi fanfiction, meaning there is romantic relationships (and a bit more-to-come) between two adolescent boys included. If this offends you in any way, or you do not want to read this, then I suggest that you stop reading now.**

**Anyway, this chapter was kind of hard to write, it has most of the events that occured in the previous version of chapter, just rearranged with new reasonings and such, which was kind of difficult for me. ._. Now it makes more sense, you'll find that why Tamaki pulled that stunt, and why he visits Kazuhiro to make more sense now. You also learn Kazuhiro's last name. ^3^ I also kind of wanted it to reflect on how Tamaki first treated Haruhi when they met, considering how he thought Haruhi was a boy. Yup. Horray for yaoi-ish moments in anime. And manga. Yup. On with the show! Or story... Enjoy what you can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoed Voice<strong>

Chapter Two

_Explainations, Recieved!_

* * *

><p>Kazuhiro curled on his bed, hugging his pillow tightly to his chest. Tears streaked down his reddened face, his hair matted down to his head from sweat. He breathed heavily and his heart was beating fast. <em>I won't let <em>any _of them mess with my feelings. Any of them. _Any of them! He repeated to himself thousands of times, but he couldn't help but remember how much each touch that his senpai made hurt. He knew it was fake. He knew it was. Just an act. Just for show. Just another form of amusement for their guests.

A soft knock sounded at his door. For a second, he suspected that it had been Kiyoko, but he quickly shook that thought away as he remembered she would simply barge in. _It must be sensei... _"U-Um... Sensei, c-could you please come back later... I-I don't wanna talk right n-now..."

"It's Tamaki, Numata-san." Kazuhiro froze. Not him. Not here. Especially when he was barely dressed. Nothing but boxers and a way-too-big long sleeved shirt that reached below his knees, and covered his hands.

"P-Please don't come in here, s-senpai." Kazuhiro stumbled over to his dresser in a clumsy maner. And, as if he had two left feet, he backwards and onto his rear. The noise that had came from the fall must have startled Tamaki, he quickly pushed open the door and hurriedly asked, "Y-You okay, Numata-san?"

Kazuhiro prayed that this was just a dream. Tamaki had stopped dead in his tracks, cheeks reddened at his possition. He was sprawled out on the floor, his shirt had been slipped up above his navel and his . His reddened cheeks and ruffled hair amplified his look of innocence. "S-Senpai!" Kazuhiro shouted. "I-I told you n-not to come i-in!" He quickly pulled his shirt down in attempt to cover his boxers and hide them from Tamaki's sight.

"U-Um... Sorry about that..." He came closer, extending his hand out for Kazuhiro to take. "Get up. The cold floor will get you sick. Don't want that happening, huh?" The same princely smile had curled his lips, forming a gentle smile. Kazuhiro couldn't help but continuously ogle at his handsome senpai. "Nu-ma-ta-san!" Tamaki sung, shaking his hand slightly, reminding himself where he was and of the current situation.

Hesitantly, Kazuhiro grabbed the blonde's hand and he was pulled up to his feet. He wabbled slightly, he had been laying down since he had gotten home from school and was still a bit lightheaded. He fell slightly towards Tamaki, groggily rubbing his tear-stained face with the extra length of his long sleeves. "Sorry, senpai. J-Just a bit tired, I guess..."

"Tired? No offense, but you look horrible..." A hint of symathy was hidden in his words.

"A-Ah... It's nothing. Don't worry." He sniffed a little, rubbing his face and laughing gently. He tried to act as natural as possible, as if he didn't feel as if his heart was about to explode and he was to die of nervousness. "So, what're you doing here anyway?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, well I wanted to appologize for what I did before. I may have taken that act a little bit too far. I hope you'll forgive me? You seemed uncomfortable about it." A stab of pain was brought to Kazuhiro's chest. He knew it was just an act. He knew it from the first touch to the second Tamaki came in. But why was it affecting him more now than it had before?

"O-Oh. That's nothing... U-Um... I'm fine." Kazuhiro's voice was shakey and he studdered. It was a bit obviously hinted in his voice.

"You okay? You look a bit pale. Was it that bad?"

"I'm serious. It was nothing. But um..." Kazuhiro began to slightly giggle.

"What?"

"Could you please let me go?"

"Huh?" Tamaki blinked several times, before he realized that he was still grabbing on to me. He let out a light chuckle and let go. "Sorry about that."

"It's nothing." Kazuhiro smiled. In all truth, he wasn't really as calm as he had seemed. His heart was still beating rapidly, and he was so dizzy he felt like he was going to faint. "If that'd be all, would you like me to see you to the door?"

"That'd be fine, but-"

"My, my, Kazu-chan-senpai. Tamaki-sama is our guest, let him stay a while. Don't be so anti-social." Kiyoko interrupted Tamaki mid-sentence.

Kazuhiro sighed. "I'm not anti-social, I just don't like most people." He retorted. "He realized she had used "-senpai" when addressing him. He decided to use Tamaki as an excuse, though he felt guilty about calling him an excuse. "And we have a guest, I'll help you study later."

"Fine, fine. Just get downstairs. I'll help you with it later."

"Fine, just don't go into one of your detailed, too-confusing explainations of math."

"I'll try." He looked over to a confused-looking Tamaki, an expression that made it seem as if he was deep in thought. "Tamaki-senpai?" Tamaki looked up and smiled.

"Sorry. I just have a question." I nodded to show that he was free to ask. "You call her Kiyoko-nee, and she calls you Kazu-chan-senpai. Which of you is older?"

"Kiyoko-nee is older, though I'm a year ahead of her."

"Kazuhiro's only fifteen and already a second year. He skipped two grades, exceeded all expectations, including my mother's, and he out-smarts all of the other kids." She grinned evily, resting her head on mine. Being short has very few advantages.

Tamaki stared at Kazuhiro, his eyes opened slightly wider. "Wow, Numata-san. You're really smart. I'm surprised."

Kazuhiro slipped from underneath Kiyoko's chin and sighed. "Kiyoko-nee feels the need to exadurate my education. It's true I skipped a couple grades. And I _may_ have exceeded what some teachers thought were possible. But I definitely don't outsmart anyone!" Kazuhiro's cheeks glowed pink in embarassment.

Tamaki chuckled. "You don't have to be embarassed by it, you should be proud about being as smart as you really are." He paused. "What class are you in?"

"I'm actually in your class." Kazuhiro stated.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you."

"I feel so left out." Kiyoko said in a fake, whining voice. "I'm a year behind you two, I can't participate in your conversations as much."

Tamaki laughed nervously, as if in appology. "Let's go downstairs, I can make something for us to eat while we talk." Kazuhiro and Tamaki nodded and followed her down the long halls and stairs until they arrived at one of the living areas, but not before Kazuhiro shooed them away so he could get properly dressed.

* * *

><p>"Hm... I can't believe he fell asleep." Kiyoko sighed at the sleeping figure of Kazuhiro leaning against Tamaki.<p>

"Yeah. He looks peaceful though." Tamaki smiled warmly at him. "Would you like me to take him to his room?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all." Tamaki turned, wrapping his arms underneath him and picking him up. "He's fairly light."

"Yeah. He doesn't eat much, and he tends to just take random walks around the home."

"Why doesn't he eat much?"

Kiyoko sighed. "He thinks that he's a burden and that people are bothered when they do something for him. He's independant for most things, and hasn't really opened up to people since he left the orphanage." Tamaki stopped in his tracks. They had began making their way to the stairs, but stopped when he heard about the black haired boy in an orpanage.

"He was an orphan?" Tamaki stared wide-eyed at her, bewildered at her previous statement.

"Well, he still kind of is. My mother's getting the adoption papers in order to recieve full costudy over him."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, his father was a drug addict," They continued making their way up to the room. "He also drank a lot, and began cheating on his mother. She was sick of all the night-time fights and such, so she left him along with Kazu-chan. She was always angry, and Kazuhiro has a few scars formed form abuse-"

"He was abused?" Tamaki stopped again, astonished at the young boy's horrible past. Had he really been through so much in so little time?

"Sadly enough, yeah. Well, when his mother died in an accident, he was brought to an orphanage."

"I can't believe he's been through so much..." They stopped for the final time at the smaller teenager's bedroom door. "I'll put him to bed, and I'll be on my way. It was nice seeing you both." Kiyoko nodded, returning the gesture.

Kazuhiro's room was rather empty, now that Tamaki had looked at it. Only essential things were included in it, such as a bed, a bathroom, etc. Tamaki approached the younger's bed and set him down, breathing in a sweet smell of strawberries. It had came from Kazuhiro, and Tamaki had only just realized it.

As he withdrew from Kazuhiro, he took a moment to look at him. He was a cute little boy, and Tamaki felt a twinge in his chest he had gotten with Haruhi. He wanted to protect him, just as he did with Haruhi. To watch over him, to make sure that he would live peacefully from now on, with his dreadful past behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this is as horrible as it seems to me, it's quarter past one AM here, and I have a state-wide test today, and I just couldn't sleep so I decided to finish writing this chapter... Yup.<strong>

**Also, if anyone would like to review me by e-mail, I would be glad if you did. I always read reviews and such, but this way it may be easier for me to respond. If you don't have an account, you could e-mail me as well.**


	3. Holiday Edition: April Fools!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it. This is a fanfiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events following this introduction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will. This was not made to have anything gained monetarily, but just to recieve feedback on my writing abilities, and improove based on your opinions of my work. I do not own any of these characters, excluding my OC's (origional characters). If you have read/watched the manga/anime, then you will know which characters are mine and which aren't.**

**Warning:**** This is a shounen ai / yaoi fanfiction, meaning there is romantic relationships (and a bit more-to-come) between two adolescent boys included. If this offends you in any way, or you do not want to read this, then I suggest that you stop reading now.**

**NOTE:**** In this eddition there are only indications of yaoi included.**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoed Voice<strong>

Holiday Eddition

_April Fools!_

* * *

><p>"T-Tamaki-senpai. It's not gonna fit! O-Ow! I-It hurts."<p>

"S-Sorry, Hiro-kun... I'll try and be gentler..."

"I-It won't fit, senpai! Ouch!"

"It will eventually... You just have to... Get used... To it..."

"It hurts too much... I can't bear it... P-Please stop trying to force it in! Ah!"

"Just a bit more and it'll all be in... Please, Hiro-kun, just a little while longer and the pain will stop."

"Make it quick... H-Hurry..."

"Almost in... T-There."

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! It h-hurts... I-I feel... l-like I'm being crushed."

"It doesn't fit, after all... Alright, let's..."

The recording ended, several girls errupting into squeels and gushing.

"Tamaki-sama! D-Did you and Numata-san really... Do it?" One girl questioned.

Tamaki had been going along with his regular day at Ouran, and was, at this time, in the Host club serving guests. He didn't expect Kiyoko to bring a recording of the night before. Tamaki blushed. "N-No! It's not like that! Y-You're misunderstanding, that recording isn't what you think!"

"But Tamaki-sama, it's clear evidence that you and Kazuhiro-kun clearly-"

"N-No! It's not like that! Yesterday we were just-" Tamaki cut another girl off

"Tamaki-sama is so big Kazuhiro-kun can't take it all... Why did you hurt him like that, Tamaki-sama?" Tamaki was cut off by a third girl.

"No! Hiro-kun had given me a present the other day and-"

"Oh! He really does call him Hiro-kun!" A fourth girl.

"-I wanted to give him something in return, so-"

"You took his virginity? Tamaki, you corrupted a fifteen year old boy!" A fifth.

"-I bought him a pair of shoes!"

* * *

><p><strong>=P Just something I threw together very quickly in the middle of writing chapter three. I just got the idea. Just 'cuz. It's one of those "Ha, ha bitch! You got it all wrong!" moments. Just wanted to get this in since it's a week until April Fools (and it's honoring my fifth story alert)...<strong>

**HAPPY... APRIL FOOLS! **


	4. Tamaki's Visit!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it. This is a fanfiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events following this introduction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will. This was not made to have anything gained monetarily, but just to recieve feedback on my writing abilities, and improove based on your opinions of my work. I do not own any of these characters, excluding my OC's (origional characters). If you have read/watched the manga/anime, then you will know which characters are mine and which aren't.**

**Warning:**** This is a shounen ai / yaoi fanfiction, meaning there is romantic relationships (and a bit more-to-come) between two adolescent boys included. If this offends you in any way, or you do not want to read this, then I suggest that you stop reading now.**

**Yes, yes, I know. This is a bit late. Excuses, excuses. But I plan on being able to write more often now so that I can get some more out for whoever's out there reading. Some of you might already know this, but I'll be trying to get out at least a chapter or two a week, and for the holidays I'll do those short little chapters just as a present. Be expecting an Easter one in a few more days! Though I'm not entirely sure what holidays they do and don't celebrate in Japan. Those short stories have nothing to do with the core story, so no need to worry about what's in it. It won't affect the storyline. :D Now, let's get 'readin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoed Voice<strong>

Chapter 3

_Tamaki's Visit!_

* * *

><p>Kazuhiro awoken to the reoccuring buzzing noises sounding from his alarm clock, informing him that it had been time to wake up for another day at Ouran academy. He lifted up the sheets, breathing in a slightly unfamiliar smell. He took a moment to breath in the relaxing scent, recognizing the faint smell of vanilla and... roses?<p>

He curled up and cuddled with the sheets, burying his face in the drifting scent. He could have gone back to sleep if it weren't for his alarm clock. He rubbed the crusty traces of sleep from his eyes before reaching over to kill the annoying noises.

The black haired boy scrambled into a seated possition on the edge of the bed, yawning as he stretched out stiff muscles. He had slept pleasantly, and he felt on top of the world. Which had been unusual lately. The stress of moving from the orphanage, into a new neighborhood, and into a new school had usually kept this up thinking and worrying. Though he had preferred the orphanage, where he could be surrounding by his friends and have naturally been able to be carefree and not worry, he enjoyed the unfamiliar warmth that curled around him, comforting him and preventing his feelings from getting in the way of his sudden enjoyment of life.

He stood up, stumbling slightly on his wabbling legs that had still been stiff from his overnight rest. He stipped himself of his loose clothing, pulling on a black pair of uniform slacks, and a white shirt from his dresser. He padded over barefoot to the closet to grab a sky blue blazer and fitting it snug around his body. After buttoning up the matching blue buttons, he traced Ouran Academy's logo. He sighed, the comforting feeling slowly leaving him.

It would have been another long day at Ouran, another day of sitting through classes that reviewed what he had already known efficiently, and lounging around the school and counting down the seconds until he could have left that hell hole. Though all days might not have been like that. Yesterday was only the first day of school, and he might have found something to entertain himself both in and out of class. Though that was probably unlikely. He shook the feelings of uneasiness away, smiling to himself as he told himself it would turn out alright, the comforting feeling returning to him.

He grabbed his tie, wrapping it around his neck, tying it, and adjusting it to be straight. He reached into another drawer and pulled out a pair of rocks and rolling them onto his previously bare feet before slipping his glasses onto his face.

"Numata-sama! Please come down, breakfast it ready!" The ebony haired male heard one of the maids, who he recognized Dazai-though that was her surname, Kazuhiro had never bothered to learn he full name-called loudly up the stairs.

"Be right there!" He called back, stuffing his feet into my house slippers before making my way down various halls and stairs until he had made it into the kitchen.

"Morning, Kazu-chan!" Kiyoko called, raising her cup of tea into a sort of greeting.

"Morning, Kiyoko-nee... Dazai-san." I replied with a smile.

"Good Morking, Numata-sama." She bowed slightly at the waist, turning to the table and preparing his breakfast.

Kazuhiro grabbed her wrists gently and she stopped. "Something wrong?" She questioned.

He shook her head, grabbing the silverware from her hands. "Don't bother. I'm sure there's matters other than pampering me for you to deal with." He grabbed a pancake from the plate in the middle of the table. "Oh. One more thing."

"Yes?" She questioned, straightening her posture as she dusted her hands on the apron tied around her waist.

"Don't call me 'Numata-sama.'"

She looked at Kazuhiro dumbfoundedly as he went back to his meal, adding his prefered selection of strawberries, sugar, and syrup. The old maid didn't respond, but returned to her work in another room.

A few minutes into eating the sweetened breakfast food in a comfortable silence, Kiyoko spoke. "You're unusually happy today. You've had that stupid grin on your face ever since you walked down. Tamaki stuck on your mind?" She added with a devilish grin.

Kazuhiro thought for a second. He actually hadn't thought about the blonde until she had mentioned it. Then it had hit him. The vanilla-rosey scent in his room that stained his blankets and sheets. It was the scent of the blue-violet eyed male, now that he thought about it. "Not really. I wasn't really thinking about his until you mentioned him. Was he in my room?" He questioned. I was curious. Had he really been in there? If he had, for what reason did he have for being there?

"Yup. I had to burden poor Tamaki-sama to bring you to your room. That was rude; you fell asleep on him and all." I felt my cheeks burn as they were tainted red with a deep blush.

"D-Did I really?" He squirmed, poking the remaining food on my plate with my fork nervously. It was embarrassing to find that he had burdened a boy who he had met with so much already. _After what happened with the Host Club, Kiyoko-nee making him stay over... Now this? _

"Yup. I suggested that we sprayed you with a spray bottle until you woke up and shoo you into your room, but he said you looked to peacefully to bother.

If possible, his blush deepened. He changed the subject as soon as possible. "We sh-should get going..." He pushed his half eaten plate away from himself, getting up as the doorbell rang. "Who the hell..." _could be coming here at this hour? _He finished his words in his head and wandered his way quickly to the front door and opening the wooden item slightly, peeking at who was standing outside.

"Morning, Hiro-kun!" A blonde dressed in a uniform identical to Kazuhiro's, only bigger, stood with his schoolbag in hand. _H-Hiro-kun...? _I studdered mentally at Tamaki's nickname. _Since when was I _ever _called by "Hiro?"_

"M-Morning...? Senpai, you live around here?" There weren't any other mansions around there. He was pretty sure of it. The mansion had a decent view of the area from the top floor.

"Nope. I live closer to the academy, but I came to walk you there." His lips curled into a gentle smile, complimenting his soft features of his face, his blue-violet eyes, the light cream color of his skin. Kazuhiro blushed.

"Th-Thanks... Sorry for burdening..." Kazuhiro looked down, rubbing his arm and squirming shyly. _Damnit..._ Kazuhiro thought. _Why do I always act this way around these rich people...? I feel like they'll judge me on whatever the hell I do..._

"You're not a burden Hiro-kun." He patted Kazuhiro's black locks, ruffling them in the process. "I think I can call you my friend after getting to know you last night."

Kazuhiro looked up at him, eyes full of surprise. "R-Really?" It would be his first friend here, other than Kiyoko, who was like a sister to him.

"Yup. I could introduce you to the other hosts if you would like. I think you'd fit in nicely." A smile formed on the ebony haired boy's face, his cheeks fading to a dull pink color.

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry that it's so short. I've been dealing with some family issues and I haven't been able to write, but this'll have to do for now. The issues are resolved and the next chapter is the Easter special, then it's chapter 4, continuing form this point.<strong>

**I think that the beginning of this was a lot more detailed than I usually go for. I'm surprised at myself. It's unusual. It's what-almost 5AM here, I haven't had an ounce of sleep, yet I'm still as fresh as a daisy. Well, expect the Easter chapter and chapter 4 to come within a week. Thank you all for your support. :D Remember: Reviews, criticism and such motivate me to write!**


	5. Holiday Edition: Happy Easter!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it. This is a fanfiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events following this introduction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will. This was not made to have anything gained monetarily, but just to recieve feedback on my writing abilities, and improove based on your opinions of my work. I do not own any of these characters, excluding my OC's (origional characters). If you have read/watched the manga/anime, then you will know which characters are mine and which aren't.**

**Warning:**** This is a shounen ai / yaoi fanfiction, meaning there is romantic relationships (and a bit more-to-come) between two adolescent boys included. If this offends you in any way, or you do not want to read this, then I suggest that you stop reading now.**

**NOTE:**** In this eddition there are only indications of yaoi included.**

**:P As promised, the Easter bonus chapter. You'll notice Kazuhiro's new name for Tamaki, and in the next official chapter you'll see why he calls him that. =D Just wanted to clear that up before you guys read. (Tama-nii... It's all I could think of, don't blame me. It may change later on. Like... later, later on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoed Voice<strong>

Holiday Edditon

_Happy Easter!_

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Kazuhiro looked up to see the face of Tamaki, reaching above his head to grab something long and soft now protruding from his own head. He tugged at it, removing whatever it had been from his head and extending it to be within his own view. It was a pair of fluffy, white rabbit ears attached to an equally fluffy headband.<p>

"Tama-nii...?" A confused look twisted the younger male's face as the ears were taken from him and placed back onto his head.

The blonde's arms wrapped around his waist and he plassed a kiss on his slightly reddened cheeks. "Happy Easter, Hiro-kun." He smiled happily at the flustered male squirming in Tamaki's grasp.

Tamaki lead a small trail of kisses down to his cheek bone, turning his around as he did so. He let his tongue roam his neck, slightly nipping at the exposed skin. "T-Tama-nii! N-Not here... Someone might see..." A moan escaped Kazuhiro's lips as he bit down, slightly harder than before, onto his collarbone.

Tamaki pushed the smaller figure onto one of the couches of the empty Host Club, hovering over him to look over his work in progress. A reddened face looked up at the boy above him, his eyes gleaming with need. "Get ready for your real present, Hiro-kun..." He removed the accessory from his head with one hand, beginning to unbutton his blazer and white shirt.

He parted the articles of clothing, running his large hands over the pale, smooth skin. He tweaked the erect bud left to his body, leaning down to nip at the right. Moans escaped from the boy below him as his right hand began to unzip his pants. "T-Ta... N-no..." Tamaki began to stroke the already hard member.

_...nii... _Kazuhiro's voice invaded his thoughts. _Wh-What...?_

_Tama-nii... _"Tamaki-nii! Wake up you lazy bum!" The boy beside him shook his body awake, a silver string of drool falling from his lips as he lifted his head from a table in the almost empty room of the Host Club.

"Finally... You're so lazy... I-I came to wish you... A Happy Easter. I-I didn't get a change to tell you... before..." He squirmed uncomfortably and nervously as a smile invaded Tamaki's face.

"Thank you, Hiro-kun!" Tamaki threw himself onto the smaller boy, hugging him as they fell onto the ground.

"T-Ta-" Kazuhiro was interuppted by his lips were taken by Tamaki's own. He quickly pulled away, looking away in hopes of hiding his deep crimson blush from the other's view. "Not here... someone might see..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha! A bit of almost-smuttiness as another apology. I hope to get the next chapter up in a few days, and hopefully another chapter a few days after. I'm really begining to like writing this story, it's exciting to to this. On the bright side, the dream comes true. On the dark(?) side, you don't get to see it. =D Oh well, hope to hear your feedback about this... Thanks to all the people who've supported me since my previous accounts with this story!<strong>

**I've also noticed that a few chapters ago, I said you could e-mail me, but I didn't include my e-mail. Don't get me wrong, I origionally did in the WordPad document, but it just... took itself out. I dunno why, but it should be underneath this. Sorry about that, by the**way.

knightbreak ymail . com


	6. A New Oniichan!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it. This is a fanfiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events following this introduction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will. This was not made to have anything gained monetarily, but just to recieve feedback on my writing abilities, and improove based on your opinions of my work. I do not own any of these characters, excluding my OC's (origional characters). If you have read/watched the manga/anime, then you will know which characters are mine and which aren't.**

**Warning:**** This is a shounen ai / yaoi fanfiction, meaning there is romantic relationships (and a bit more-to-come) between two adolescent boys included. If this offends you in any way, or you do not want to read this, then I suggest that you stop reading now.**

**FFFFFFffffff. Do you know how long I've been trying to write this? I've been sitting at the computer for hours every day, with a blank mind, trying to write. I'm just happy that this is all over... WRITER'S BLOCK NO MORE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoed Voice<strong>

Chapter 4

_A New Onii-chan!_

* * *

><p>"Kiyoko-nee, are you coming? We'll leave without you if you don't hurry up." Kazuhiro yelled at the annoying blonde girl as he and Tamaki began to exit the large structure.<p>

"It's fine, I have to do a few things around here before I get to school, you can go along without me!" Kiyoko called back. _Damnit... _Kazuhiro mentally cursed. Now he would have to deal with walking with Tamaki through the awkward silence, on their way to another painfully long day at the academy. Oh joy...

"Hiro-kun, come on. We'll be late if you don't hurry." Kazuhiro hadn't noticed Tamaki walk passed him as he thought how the hell he would last for the rest of the day.

"C-Coming..." Kazuhiro jogged over to walk next to Tamaki. After several minutes of observing their surroundings as they began to walk towards the school, a question popped into his mind. "Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes?" Tamaki responded down to the younger male beside him.

"Why have you been calling me 'Hiro-kun?' I've never been called by 'Hiro' before."

"Eh? You mean you don't like my nickname. I thought what to call you all last night, since addressing you by 'Numata-san' seems too formal."

"N-No... It's not that. It's just I'm not used to being called that..." His cheeks began to glow a light shade of pink. _A-All night...? _He thought. He shook his head slightly from side to side, mentally slapping himself. Kiyoko's talks about relationships were just getting to him... Right? Nothing more, he was just thinking about it too much...

"Hm... Well why do you call me 'senpai' even though were're in the same year, and the same class." The black-haired boy took a few seconds to think about it.

"I'm not really sure... You've been more experienced in life, so I guess in a way you are a senpai. I guess..." Kazuhiro thought. Why did he call him senpai, though?

Tamaki chuckled. "That's silly. Call me something else, why don'tcha?"

"No, that'd be impolite... I mean we've only just met yesterday." Kazuhiro's heart was thumping wildly in his chest. It had been making it hard for him to breathe since Tamaki arrived at their door. But that was just a coincidence, right? He wasn't feeling well, that was all.

"I'm fine with it, really. It's only natural, you're letting me call you by 'Hiro-kun' even though we've just met, so you should do something similar to me." Kazuhiro thought about it. He was tempted but...

"A-Are you sure?" Kazuhiro gave in. It was worth it, even if Tamaki would only be a friend for a while, he could cope with what happiness it may or may not bring...

"I'm completely sure. One hundred percent." Tamaki replied, chuckling gently.

"U-Um..." Kazuhiro stammered. What could he call him...? Someone like him... Someone as popular, attractive and charming as he was. "I d-don't know..." Kazuhiro stammered as he thought about it.

"Hm..." Tamaki looked up, scratching at his chin as he began to think. "I want you to call me something different... Something no one really calls me... Ah!" An idea stuck Tamaki.

"What is it...?"

"Call me Onii-chan!" Kazuhiro gave the blonde a look of curiousity. _H-He can't be serious, right...?_

"Yeah! No one that I know really calls me that. I'm an only child, so it'll be nice having a little brother figure!" Tamaki smiled widely.

"O-Onii...chan?"

"Yup! Exactly!"

"Tama... Tama-nii...?" Kazuhiro looked away after mentioning his idea, hiding his blushed face with black bangs.

He didn't want to know his reaction, Kazuhiro was uncomfortable expressing his feelings about things, or mentioning ideas. He didn't like to be judged, especially by people he didn't know.

"Wow, Hiro-kun! That's perfect. Tama-nii, Tama-nii..." Tamaki sung out the nickname. "It's great!"

If it had been humanly possible, Kazuhiro's blush deepended. "N-No... Not really... Um... Th-Thanks anyway..."

* * *

><p><strong>FFFFfff I know this is short again, but I've been busy catching up with some other things. I'm currently trying to work on three stories but dividing my time equally is kind of hard. I have to buy a calander and make a squedual for this stuff. xD I swear I will. I'll put one on dA. I will. XD<strong>

**Well this doesn't have much but it explains why Kazuhiro calls Tamaki 'Tama-nii,' and why Tamaki calls Kazuhiro "Hiro-kun." I WILL WRITE MORE SOON I SWEAR ON MY SOUL I WILL. If I don't... I hope I live. =D**


	7. Getting to Know You!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it. This is a fanfiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events following this introduction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will. This was not made to have anything gained monetarily, but just to recieve feedback on my writing abilities, and improove based on your opinions of my work. I do not own any of these characters, excluding my OC's (origional characters). If you have read/watched the manga/anime, then you will know which characters are mine and which aren't.**

**Warning:****This is a shounen ai / yaoi fanfiction, meaning there is romantic relationships (and a bit more-to-come) between two adolescent boys included. If this offends you in any way, or you do not want to read this, then I suggest that you stop reading now.**

Can I say how freakin' annoying writer's block can be? "WRITER'S BLOCK NO MORE" I said... Yeah right. I wanted to tear my hair out writing this. Dat good stuff (no no, not the smutt) will come later. I felt that it may be too soon to write it yet. I actually started writing it in advance because I got too eager... Damn.

Also, based on the result from the poll on my profile, I've decided to... not make Kazuhiro... a total-SO! He's all like... a bit like Hiroki from Junjou Romantica now. =D And, I'll change his personality instead of re-writing the chapters. His personality wasn't particularly exploited in the before writings, so I guess it could make sense... I hope. You tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Echoed Voice<strong>

Chapter 5

_Getting to Know You!_

* * *

><p>The black haired boy made his way across the hall after his previous class was dismissed, making his way towards his usual area for the free lunch period. He planned on maybe working on the homework that had been handed out in his first five periods, just to get that done. That way when he was back home he could read his favorite series of novels.<p>

He exited the building, smiling when he envisioned the fantasy novel of magic and alchemy, battles and wars, and in one word; perfection. His smile faded when several uniform-clad female sudents practically attacked his as he neared the gates, around where he usually sat-which was actually quite a distance from the school.

They crouded around them and he could barely make out what the few of them said through squeels and gasps. He could hardly understand what they were even screaming about until he picked up some of the comments in particular.

"Oh my god, Senpai, yesterday was-"

"-it made me so hot!"

"-you're so lucky that-"

"-poor thing! You seemed-"

"I can't believe you ran out-"

It was when those several phrases where mentioned that he began to feel his freckled face heat up, and his brow wrinkled in annoyance. _Th-They actually enjoyed that? _He mentally screamed, looking about to try and find a way out of their heard that surrounded them. Sadly, they're wasn't. It was scary how girls could get. Especially when they were all bigger than you and looming over you.

"Wh-What? Leave me alone!" Kazuhiro shouted, unheard through the bundles of loid noises the surrounding people made. He struggled to get away, attempting to squeeze his small figure between their bodies, but there had been a horribly large amount of girls surrounding him. _Just how many girls go to the Host Club...?_

"Your pissing me off, all of you!" He shouted once more, louder at the top of his lungs which silenced most girls. The others seemed to quiet themselves after they realized the deathly silence cause by the panting, red-faced boy.

He coughed several times into his fist, straightening his pale body and trying to calm himself in order to conceal the throbbing vain against his forehead. "S-Senpai-" He decided not to address the older boy by his new 'nickname'"-and myself have nothing to do with one another. Me being at the Host Club was a misunderstanding. Nothing more."

He ended it with that note, pushing his way through the girls and maing his way towards his spot. _That already? It just happened yesterday, and they're already on my case... _He thought, sitting down and sorting through his things for his homework.

This school annoyed him.

It was only his second day and he already regreted every agreeing to go to this school. _I should have fought about it more than I already had. _He thought, the vain reappearing on his forehead and his brow furrowing once more.

_Damnit... I guess it's better than what it used to be like..._

* * *

><p>"Ah! Hiro-kun! Hiro-kun!" Kazuhiro turned around dreadfully to see the sight of a happy-go-lucky blonde running after him, a smile plastered on his face. Kazuhiro turned back quickly, breaking into a running walk to the gates of the school.<p>

"Hiro-kun! Hiro-kun, I've been calling you! Why haven't you answered me?" The panting Tamaki caught up with him, a bending over and supporting his wait with his hands on her knees.

"O-Oh? You were? I didn't notice..." He lied, beginning to continue his way home.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tamaki stood up, following him. It was crazy how persistant that he could be.

"Home."

"I thought that we might go somewhere. I don't have any club activities after school today. Whaddaya say?" He asked, smile never fading.

"Well I was going to do my homework when I got home... I kind of got a lot today." That was lie number two. He already did most of it during lunch. He pretty much only had one class worth of homework to do, considering he had only had Science to do.

"What're you talking about? We didn't have much to do, we don't have school tomorrow." Tamaki pointed out. _Damn... I forgot we're in the same class..._

Kazuhiro sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do you have in mind?" He said, stopping for their conversation.

"Um... I don't know..." Tamaki responded after a few seconds of silence. "A-Ah! Do you want to go to one of the food places that aren't too far from here?"

"Oh... I'd like to but I don't have any money." Kazuhiro confessed, twiddling his thumbs on his books with a sigh.

"I'd be happy to pay for you." Tamaki smiled, ruffling the younger's hair.

Kazuhiro froze, looking up. "N-No... You don't have to do that Senpai. If I want to go somewhere than I should really use my own money to do it."

"Nope, I insist. Think of it as a thank you gift for letting me bother you without your permission last night."

"That was fine... You were just reassuring yourself that I was fine." Kazuhiro began to walk towards the direction of his home, determined to refuse the older's stubborness.

* * *

><p>"A-A noodle shop?" Kazuhiro asked a still-smiling Tamaki and the curtained entrance of a restraunt building, a banner reading the shop's name.<p>

He had been defeated. He gave into the likes of that nitwit.

"Yup. It's a commoner's resteraunt, they serve really good noodles here. Is something wrong? Do you not like noodles?" He asked as they moved farther in the the line outside of the shop, as a few people left.

"No... It's not that at all. It's just that I didn't think that this would be the type of place that you were into." He commented, looking over to the menu displayed outside the shop with different flavors, ingredients or sides to go along with the meal. He had decided, since he wasn't particularly fond of noodles, that he would just get one of the cheapest sides that he could find. He wouldn't want to be a burden to Tamaki, especially since he was willing to befriend him. Even if he could be a little bit annoying.

"Why not? Commoners make so many delicous foods that I've never even tried, it's amazing to try what they can create!" Kazuhiro turned his attention to Tamaki, who began to ramble about how he loved commoner's foods. He was interupted when they were called forward to enter the restraunt and being seated.

When the waitress had left, after marking down their beverage orders, Tamaki immediately began conversation.

"Hiro-kun, I don't really know that much about you, do I?" He asked, folding his arms and resting his head in them, smiling.

"What? Where did that question come from?" His brow wrinkled, one elbow on the table and supporting his head with his hand.

"We're friends right? But I don't know a thing about you, or vice versa."

"I guess that's true..." Kazuhiro grabbed his glasses with his free hand, folding them and placing them beside him as he looked at the blurry Tamaki.

"So tell me things. I wanna know."

"L-like what?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me, I'd like to know."

"I guess... B-blue?"

Tamaki nodded, as if taking a mental note of his answer. "What about... Whats your favorite animal?"

"Rabbits."

"Favorite sport?"

Kazuhiro thought for a moment. He wasn't really into sports, he rarely went outside now-a-days. He opted to staying inside and reading or studying, or something of those sorts. He pondered about it before answering with a question, "Does reading count?"

"Haha, of couse not, silly." He chuckled. "You don't get outside much?"

"Well I could, I just choose not too. The sun's too 'scary' for me." He said, scarcasm obvious in his voice.

"Oh... Well whats your favorite food?"

"I guess... strawberries?"

"Why strawberries?"

"They taste good, and smell good too. I have body spray that smells like strawberries... I just really love them."

"Oh... Well what about your birthday?"

"Sometime this month."

"That's not very specific."

"Well thats as specific as I can get." Kazuhiro told him. "I don't know when the specific date of my birthday is, I just tell others my age changed when the month is over."

"Wha-"

"Here's your drinks, you too." The waitress said cheerfully, placing the two beverages on the table. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah. Tama-nii, you can order first."

Tamaki looked at the waitress, seeming to only then realize she was there. "O-Oh. Well, I'll have the beef noodles with bean paste dumplings on the side."

"Okay. What size would you like?"

"Small's fine."

She scratched down the order onto the note pad in her hand before looking up and directing her attention to Kazuhiro. "And what would you like?"

"Just a rice ball side." He picked up the menus the two hadn't even used, handing them to her.

"Would you like anything inside?"

"Do you have strawberries?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He leaned down, taking a sip of the water the waitress had previously placed onto the table.

"I'll back with your order shortly." She finished scribbling down his order, flashing a quick smile and walking away.

"Tama-nii, I'll be back. I'm going to use the restroom." Kazuhiro stood from his side of the table, walking off to find the restrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shitty ending, I just wanted to get this in and start working on the next chapter. I'm supposed to be going for surgery in about a week, Thursday I think, and I wanted to get in as much time as I can on the next chapter because I'll only have a limited amount of time on the computer when I'm at the hospital. I'm fine, I'm not sure what the surgery is for specifically though, but appearently it's needed. Fingers crossed they can do it right! <strong>


	8. Sometime in August!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I have any part in the making of it. This is a fanfiction, made only for the purpose of typing out my thoughts and ideas. In no way did the events following this introduction actually happen in the anime/manga, and they never will. This was not made to have anything gained monetarily, but just to recieve feedback on my writing abilities, and improove based on your opinions of my work. I do not own any of these characters, excluding my OC's (origional characters). If you have read/watched the manga/anime, then you will know which characters are mine and which aren't.**

**Warning:**** This is a shounen ai / yaoi fanfiction, meaning there is romantic relationships (and a bit more-to-come) between two adolescent boys included. If this offends you in any way, or you do not want to read this, then I suggest that you stop reading now.**

**Alright so here's the thing: I started writing this before a few days before my surgery. It's been like a week since the surgery. I CANNOT THINK WITH A MIND WITH NO WORTHY THOUGHTS TO THINK. If that makes sense. Basically, I have these ideas but I'm not particularly sure how to introduce them. IT HURTS MY BRAIN. Well here's a thought; Tamaki finds out more about Kazuhiro through Kiyoko. Short chapter, by the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Echoed Voice<strong>

Chapter 6

_Some Time in August!_

* * *

><p>"H-Hiro-kun... Calm down, I'm sure that she didn't mean anything by it!" Tamaki exlaimed, hold up two hands in the air as if he was that damn waitress, who, in Kazuhiro's opinion rot in hell where she belonged.<p>

"I will not calm down!" Kazuhiro shouted almost cartoonishly, stomping down this street with a red face and bulging vain. "That little she-devil thought I was a little kid! Your little brother at that!"

"W-Well you were calling me 'Tama-nii,' and you are a bit short for your age-"

"So your actually agreeing with her?" Kazuhiro gritted his teeth, rubbing his temple with one hand and grabbing his glasses to rub out the salty condensation that collected in the cold material that formed his glasses.

Tamaki put his hand on Kazuhiro's shoulder, hoping that would calm his nerves, if not just a bit. _H-He has quite a temper... _The older classmate thought. _And here I thought he was fragile and shy... _"I never said that, Hiro-kun. Just take a deep breath and calm down!"

"What the hell is a deep breath gonna do?" Kazuhiro snapped back. "When you tell someone that, it's like telling them to run around in oil once they've been set on fire; it doesn't help the situation at all."

An expression of shock overtook the blonde's face. Kazuhiro, noticing his expression, began to boil red out of embarassment and looked down.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you." He said shyly, wiping the condensation off of his glasses with the bottom of his white button down, replacing them on his face and sighing. "It just pisses me off. She looked me straight in the eye and called me a little kid!" The vain began to peirce his pale skin again before Tamaki took hold of his shoulder and applied pressure and rubbed the tense muscles.

"A-Ah... That feels weird. Stop that. What're you doing?" Kazuhiro raised his shoulders closer to his neck in attempt to make him stop.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm trying to get you to calm down." Tamaki replied, withdrawing his hands and moving alongside the younger, walking in the same motion as to keep up.

Kazuhiro looked up at him. "How is rubbing my shoulders going to help? N-Nevermind... We're almost where we need to part ways. Thanks for the meal and walking me all the way. See you-"

"Wait! I-Is it okay if I come over for a little while? There's something that I want to ask Kiyoko about. If that's alright." Tamaki questioned, grabbing Kazuhiro's arm to stop him from heading in the direction of his home without him.

Kazuhiro didn't respond for a little while. An uneasy expression captured his face, but after a few seconds he finally gave in. "I guess... But I can't be sure whether for not she'll be there."

The younger began to move again, Tamaki at his heels. "Thanks. I won't be long, though." Tamaki smiled thankfully. Truthfully, he worried whether or not the younger female may be able to provide him with the answers that he wanted to recieve about his new friend.

* * *

><p>As soon as Tamaki had entered and they had verified that Kiyoko had been there, Kazuhiro went to his room. He stripped himself of his uniform, slipping one of the comfortable, soft long sleeved shirts that often kept him warm during the night onto his slim figure.<p>

He pulled the blankets out from their wedged positions on the bed, climbing underneath and covering himself with them as he curled into a small ball. His head pounded with thoughts, all relating to Tamaki.

What does he want to talk to Kiyoko-nee about? What's so important that he couldn't wait until tomorrow? Was he going to tell her he didn't want to be Kazuhiro's friend like the others had?

That last question struck his heart like a thorn. Tamaki was different... right? He was more affectionate than any of the other ones. Tamaki wasn't like them at all. If he was, by now he would have...

Kazuhiro clutched his top pillow, moving it so that he could press it tightly against his chest as a sharp pain inficted his heart. These emotions... These feelings that were brought on by what others did to him hurt. His body burnt. His face reddened, salty drops began to form in the corners of his eyes, but he did his best to wipe them away when he pressed his face against his pillow.

Even if he was like them... Tamaki was generous enough to leave an opening to escape, right?

* * *

><p>"I suppose that you want to talk about Kazuhiro." Kiyoko spoke, leaving the kitchen with a small snack on a tray for the two to share during their conversation. Tamaki's eyes widened slightly. According to Kazuhiro in dinner they had not too long before, she had almost never called him Kazuhiro.<p>

"What gave me away?" Tamaki smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guessed. The last time that you visited was for him, and we've known eachother since we were little and you rarely visited." Kiyoko sat down, dusting her hands off on a napkin, setting it down to fold her hands in her lap. "I told you what you needed to know. What do you want now?"

Tamaki removed his arm, setting both at his sides as she sat down across from her from a glass table. "It's actually what Hiro-kun said at our meal today... You wouldn't mind if I dicussed it with you, would you?"

"That depends on what it's about. There's some things that Kazuhiro knows that not even I, his previous parents, or the orphanage even." She poured herself a cup of tea, added her preferred ingredients, and took a sip while speaking.

"It's his birthday... He said that it's some time this month that he's turning fifteen, but he said he doesn't know his actual birthday." Tamaki had placed his hands on his knee caps, balling them into fists as they began to sweat and his head hung.

When he looked up, he saw Kiyoko stiffling laughter behind her hand, holding her stomach with another. When she was finally able to calm down, she managed to make out, "W-wow... That's all. Tama-chan, you had me so worked up for nothing."

"Tama-chan? You haven't called me that in ages. What's the sudden change?"

"Nothing... Just a slip of the tongue is all." After a few breaths, the could finally speak clearly. "I can't believe the little Einstein doesn't know his own damn birthday..."

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT CHAPTER, SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. This is due to the fact that I didn't get much time in before the surgery, I was only allowed a short time on the computer when my father visited, and I'm still recovering. Good news: I hope to have another update in soon. Bad new: My stomach hurts like a bitch right now. And we have a Kazuhiro mystery~<strong>


End file.
